Many diseases of the central nervous system are influenced by the adrenergic, the dopaminergic, and the serotonergic neurotransmitter systems. For example, serotonin has been implicated in a number of diseases and conditions which originate in the central nervous system. A number of pharmacological and genetic experiments involving receptors for serotonin strongly implicate the 5-HT2c receptor subtype in the regulation of food intake (Obes. Res. 1995, 3, Suppl. 4, 449S-462S). The 5-HT2c receptor subtype is transcribed and expressed in hypothalamic structures associated with appetite regulation. It has been demonstrated that the non-specific 5-HT2c receptor agonist m-chlorophenylpiperazine (mCPP), which has some preference for the 5-HT2c receptor, causes weight loss in mice that express the normal 5-HT2c receptor while the compound lacks activity in mice expressing the mutated inactive form of the 5-HT2c receptor (Nature 1995, 374, 542-546). In a recent clinical study, a slight but sustained reduction in body weight was obtained after 2 weeks of treatment with mCPP in obese subjects (Psychopharmacology 1997, 133, 309-312). Weight reduction has also been reported from clinical studies with other “serotonergic” agents (see e.g. IDrugs 1998, 1, 456-470). For example, the 5-HT reuptake inhibitor fluoxetine and the 5-HT releasing agent/reuptake inhibitor dexfenfluramine have exhibited weight reduction in controlled studies. However, currently available drugs that increase serotonergic transmission appear to have only a moderate and, in some cases, transient effects on the body weight.
The 5-HT2c receptor subtype has also been suggested to be involved in CNS disorders such as depression and anxiety (Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs 1998, 7, 1587-1599; IDrugs, 1999, 2, 109-120).
The 5-HT2c receptor subtype has further been suggested to be involved in urinary disorders such as urinary incontinence (IDrugs. 1999. 2, 109-120).
Compounds which have a selective effect Oil the 5-HT2c receptor may therefore have a therapeutic potential in the treatment of disorders like those mentioned above. Of course, selectivity also reduces the potential for adverse effects mediated by other serotonin receptors.